


Nightmare

by wolf_fiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Gore, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Swearing, injuries, sibling-reader, things like organs getting ripped out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_fiction/pseuds/wolf_fiction
Summary: " “Oh, 12, you let me down”, he sighed sarcastically. “I really hoped you’d make it further, being the only one that lived through the first round of our experiments”, he said grinning.I was frozen in fear, looking at the creature towering over me, before he let his clawed hand come down, swiping it over my face. "orone of the youngest Winchesters Night Terrors





	Nightmare

_**Opening my eyes, everything was black,**_ I couldn’t see nor hear anything. It was a deafening silence, only my erratic breathing, sounding in my ears. Trying to figure out where I was, I lifted my hands above my head, only for them to come in contact with a soft surface. Pushing my hands against it once more, but it wouldn’t budge. 

Slowly I laid my arms back against my sides, realizing I couldn’t get up. My limbs were getting heavy and it was getting harder to breath. 

Rolling onto my stomach, I tried to crawl to the sides, but I only came into contact with the same material than above me. 

Panic was washing over me. I was laying in a coffin. A fucking coffin. My breathing was getting more frantic, the air only getting thinner. I turned back onto my back. Lifting my hands over my head again, was costing me a lot of strength. I pulled at the cloth, trying to tear it, to come to the wooden lid of my prison. 

I was panting, black dots dancing in front of my vision, pieces of clothing hanging into my face, my fingers bloody and sore, when I finally came into contact with the wood. Digging my nails into the lid, getting splinters stuck into my fingers, blood dropping onto my face. 

The air was getting dangerously thin, as a whole lot of dirt fell onto me.  
I couldn’t breath. No more air was around me. Coughing, I tried to get the dirt out of my throat. I was suffocating on it. No! I wouldn’t die! Not now, god damn it! 

Digging myself further up as far as I could. My fingers were numb, I couldn’t feel a thing anymore, besides my heartbeat, that was beating too fast and hard. The earth against my fingers got softer and more humid, as I neared the surface. Only a bit more. 

My vision was nearly completely black, when suddenly my fingers broke through the ground, I could feel a soft gush of wind against my numb limbs.  
Getting myself to wok faster before I would become unconscious. 

Heaving my body out of my grave, I didn’t care about my surroundings, bending over and coughing, getting all of the filth out of my lungs, vomiting. Using the rest of my strength to puke out all of the earth I swallowed. 

Taking shaky breaths I slowly opened my eyes and sat myself up. Gravestones surrounded me, overgrown with with undergrowth. Lifting myself up on shaking legs, I brushed the leftover dirt off my face and stumbled to the nearest grave. Brushing the plants out of the way, there was no name on the stone just a number. 25. What did it mean? 

Crawling back to the next grave, I found another number, 311. Confused I turned around and walked to the hole I just dug myself out off. Pulling away the scrub, with shaking hands, I found a number like the others. 12. What the hell did this mean? 

Pushing my weak body up again, I walked through the graveyard. The further I walked, the newer the gravestones looked, and the higher the numbers got. The last one I saw was 600. 

A shudder crawled over my back, when I stepped out of the cemetery. Throwing a last glace back, I hurried to get away from my grave.  
  


 

Running through the forest, stumbling over roots and getting scared by the sound of animals, I tried to find my way out. I needed to to get back to my brothers. I needed to get back to Bobby’s.  
Tears started to make their way down my face, I was scared. Fucking scared, and I didn’t even care. Walking further, just getting further. Just never stay in one place too long, who knows whats out in these woods. 

My lungs were sore, breathing hurt like hell, I couldn’t take any deep breaths. I needed to rest, even though I felt way too unsafe, my body couldn’t do this any longer. Reluctantly I let my body sink to the ground against a fallen over tree. Taking deep, rattling breaths of air, I tried to steady my heartbeat. 

Closing my eyes for a second, I thought back to the weird numbers on the gravestones. My thoughts were interrupted when a strong hand closed itself around my throat and lifted me off of my feet and into the air. 

Gasping for breath, my eyes shot open, meeting glowing yellow orbs staring into mine. A slow grin spread itself on the lips of my opponents. Showing sharp yellowy fangs, that were starting to turn black in a few spots. The grip around my neck got tighter and claws started to make their way, painfully slow, into my skin. 

“Look what we have here”, he rasped. “12 lived through it”, the grin got even wider, showing of more fangs. “I should bring you to the lab right now. But I wanna have a little fun with you. So run little sheep, run as fast as you can”, he laughed. 

The hand around my throat let its grip looser and he threw me against a tree not far from him. 

It took me a second to realize what just happened, before it hit me and I scrambled to my feet and run as fast as I could. 

Pushing myself to run faster, as I heard it’s footsteps catching up to me. My legs were tiring, but I pushed them to run even faster than before, having the feeling of somebody breathing down my neck. I didn’t dare to turn around, afraid of falling over a tree root and being caught again. 

I was panting, my throat hurting from the monsters hard grip, my pace was getting slower, my body being too tired from all the events, that happened in the last few hours. 

Not having heard anything in a while, I dared to turn around and look if the thing was still behind me. A loud scream left my lips, the monster standing directly behind me, wearing a disappointed expression on it’s face. 

“Oh, 12, you let me down”, he sighed sarcastically. “I really hoped you’d make it further, being the only one that lived through the first round of our experiments”, he said grinning. 

I was frozen in fear, looking at the creature towering over me, before he let his clawed hand come down, swiping it over my face. 

Falling to the ground, the pain made me cry out. He grabbed me by my hair, lifting me up again. Holding me directly in front of his face, his stinking breath causing goosebumps to appear on my skin. 

Without saying anything, he beat my head against the next tree, knocking me out.  
  


 

The next time I woke up, a bright light was shining directly into my face. Turning my head away, I tried to lift a hand in front of my eyes, only to find them bound to my sides. Groaning, I lifted my head to find myself on a doctor like chair, my hands and feet bound to the material of the seat. 

Fearfully I looked at my surroundings. The room was big and windowless. The walls were made out of cement and the plastering was falling off in some places. Weird tubes, filled with green liquor, were standing in the middle of the room. 

In one of the containers swam a body, it didn’t move, looked dead even, and it was hooked up to three different tubes. Suddenly the body moved, only for a second, as if a shock ran through it. 

Scared, I looked away, to the other side of the room. I could see a big metal, double door. It was closed and looked very heavy. 

Weird sounds were coming from the other side of it, like metal, hitting some other, softer material. I heard something break, before loud heavy steps neared the door. Instinctively I started to tug at the bounds around my wrists, trying to get free, before the person the steps belonged to could come through the door.  
But it was no use, the door opened and two tall, muscular built men, stepped through the door, they were dragging a cart behind them. The materials on it making clinging sounds. 

As both neared the light, their features became more visible and a feeling of relief swam over me as I recognized them. “Sam? Dean?”, my voice broke as I croaked out their names. A happy smile on my lips. 

I was free, my brothers came to safe me, like they always do. We were going to go back and everything was going to be okay. 

But they didn’t react to me calling their names. Instead Dean surrounded the table, to stand on my other side and turned my head away from him, so he could look at the holes in the flesh of my neck.

“Why can he never do as we tell him”, he sighed. I was confused, what was going on? Tears were falling from my eyes. Why weren’t they helping me?  
Sam took a pair of scissors off of the cart and cut open my shirt, before he changed them against a scalpel. Taking a rag, that was hanging on the seat I was sitting on, he cleaned the knife, while Dean started to speak again. 

“12, I am surprised, that you lived though the procedure. I didn’t expect your scrawny, weak body to be strong enough”, Dean said. He took a needle and rammed it into my neck. 

The substance burned in my veins, making me scream in pain. My voice was coarse, my body burning all over. I was in such agony, that I didn’t notice Sam started to cut into my chest with the scalpel. 

He cut all the way from my chest to my belly button. I saw him pulling my chest open, sticking his hands into my ribcage. My brother frowned, when he didn’t get what he wanted. 

I was in so much pain, wishing that I could just fall unconscious, but even though black spots where dancing in front of my eyes, it wouldn’t bring the loved blackness. 

Dean put his hands into my chest as well, and grabbed a few of my ribs. He started to pull at them, ripping pieces of them out of my body, until there was a hole big enough for Sam to reach. 

A searing pain shot throughout my whole body, a scream as loud as a banshee’s escaped my sore throat. 

Looking up through my teary vision, I could see Sam holding my, still pumping, heart. He grinned madly before he took a big bite out of it.  
And finally the pain ended and everything became black.  
  
  


I shot up screaming, seeing a face in front of me wearing a, way too familiar, mad smile.


End file.
